The Calm forest, High trees, Swift dust and Icy frost
by Otakustar of animeclan
Summary: Four clans. Forestclan,Dustclan,Treeclan and Frostclan. Each have warriors,Apprentices, Queens, Medicine cats,Deputies and Leaders that harbor deep secrets. Each of these clans have experience love,Death, Tears, New births and many more but what really li
1. The new deputy

The forest was as silent as a feather, The sun's warm golden rays shined through the canopy of leaves that blocked the blue abyss known as the sky. The small rays of light gently touched the forest floor turning whatever it touched into a pale amber. But one ray in peculiar shined not on the forest floor, But threaded it's way though the sharp thickets of a Bramble bush to laid on the grey tabby pelt of a single cat.

* * *

Greystone opened a single amber eye as he felt slight warmness settle at the tip of his ear,He gave it a small flick before looking around him. Only a few of his clan mates remained in the warriors den curled up in their own dens with their flanks slowly rising and falling with each breath they took. Greystone gave a small groan as he got to his paws and stretched. In the corner of his eye, Greystone spotted a dark ginger paw.

"Morning,Redfoot." Greystone greeted the calico warrior as he stretched out displaying his dark ginger namesakes.

"Morning, Greystone...Had a good rest?" Redfoot asked as the two toms walked out of the warriors den. Greeting the warm breeze that ruffled their already bedraggled fur.

"Yeah...But it was rather hard to fall asleep with Nightheart and Bluecloud whispering all night." Greystone meowed with a smirk as he spotted the young couple cuddled up with their tails intertwined and their whiskers brushing as they shared a shrew together. The two have been mates since 2 moons after their warrior ceremony and even a son whose now a apprentice. To say that they're were each others halves was a understatement!

"I will admit that it's hard to fall asleep when you're hearing 'I love you's.' and "You complete me.' but they're mates and deserve to show their affection to each other." Redfoot purred, Flicking his ginger and black striped tail with a small grin. His eyes flickered to the right before looking back at Greystone.

Greystone gave a small purr of his own, He didn't have to look to know that Redfoot just looked at Goldenfall. A Kind and motherly pale ginger clan mate that he had trained with as apprentices.

"Speaking of affection, Are you ever going to tell her?" Greystone meowed quietly tilting his head to Goldenfall as she happily chatted with her sister Russetear. A smile on her face as Russetear laughed at one of her jokes.

"W-What? Goldenfall's only a close friend!" Redfoot meowed sternly with a small frown.

"Sure...And you _weren't _blabbering to me about her 'Beautiful fur that looks like the sun kissed it' or 'Great personality.' when we were apprentices." Greystone meowed rolling his eyes as he recalled all the times that Red_paw_ came to him to talk about how much he loves Goldenpaw and how he's going to confess to her when they became warriors.

"That was when I was apprentice! And besides she probably likes Sparrowtalon or Alderstrike." Redfoot mumbled flicking his tail sadly.

Greystone was about to reply when a loud cry of "All cats old enough to hunt gather underneath the big oak for a clan meeting.

* * *

Greystone sat next to Redfoot and Mossypelt and looked up to see Sandstar, The current leader of Forestclan perched on top of the thickest branch of the tall Oak tree that grew in the middle of Forestclan's camp. The tom's long light ginger fur looked neatly groomed, His chin held up high as he looked down at his clan with serious green eyes. Even if he was the youngest leader ever in Forestclan at 26 moons, Sandstar had a calm and in control personality that made as great a leader as Vixenstar.

"I called this meeting to discuss the health of Hawktail."

Greystone didn't have to look around to known that all his clan mates now looked at Sandstar with pricked ears and anxious eyes. Hawktail, Sandstar's deputy is a favorite among the clan. He was known for his easy solutions to problems and his social skills. Even a bitter tom like Mousefang respected him!

"I'm sad to say that Hawktail has passed from Blackcough."

Loud gasp and meows resonated after Sandstar's statement. All of which were asking the same questions, 'What happened?", "How could Hawktail die?" and most importantly "Whose going to be the new deputy?"

Sandstar silenced the crowed with a single flick of his tail before meowing, "I'm as shocked as and sadden as all of you. Hawktail was fine deputy and would have been a fine leader but I most continue tradition and call forth a new deputy."

Greystone ran through the possible cats that would make good deputies. Nightheart's as calm and collected as Sandstar but is rather overprotective and takes insults too seriously.

Russetear makes good choices and knows how to keep a secret but she can be a bit...Hyper like all the curiosity and kit like things that she had in her younger moons stayed with her.

Finally, There was Aldersrike. The tom's very dedicated to Forestclan and reliable.

"The new deputy will be Greystone!"

Greystone's eyes snapped up in shock as he heard his name be called. He looked around him to make sure he heard correctly and were greeted with surprised faces all expect Redfoot who gave him a look between 'worried and Happy.'

_'But I've only been a warrior for 5 moons and I never had a apprentice!' _Greystone thought in slight panic as he thought about his new rank.


	2. Greystone's apprentice

_'H-How can I be deputy? I barely know what deputies do! And I can't order cats around.' _Greystone thought with slight panic,Never in a million moons would he considered himself worthy as leader. He was thought as a kit that he would grow up to be a average warrior. Maybe find a mate and have some kits then die either from old age or from a battle and reunited with his parents, Stormwing and Hollyfur in Starclan.

He didn't realize that Sandstar has spoken again until Redfoot nudged him and lifted his head. Greystone looked up again just as Sandstar meowed, "I know that Greystone has not trained a apprentice yet so this meeting doubles as Apprentice ceremony."

Greystone wanted to say that he didn't want to be deputy and maybe he should give Alderstrike the rank instead,But his meow got caught in his throat as he realized how he was going to mentor. He turned his head to see the black pelt of Fuzzytail, The only queen in the nursery lead a thick furred dark brown tomkit towards the Big oak. The tom's fluffy kitten soft fur looked to be neatly groomed and free of moss, dust or anything else. His cream underbelly and paws stood out but his Dark amber eyes didn't shimmer with excitement like a normal kit's would but dull pain.

_'Mousedung! I forgot that Hawktail was Batkit's father!'_ Greystone hissed mentally as Fuzzytail looked down at her foster son in sympathy. Hawktail's mate Pigeonstream had died a few sunrises after giving birth to her and Hawktail's single son,Batkit. Fuzzytail had given birth to Mossypelt's daughter and son Sparrowkit and Beetlekit during those days and raised Batkit in her litter.

Hawktail doted on Batkit whenever he didn't have any patrols to assign or issues to talk to Sandstar about. He would constantly show Batkit tricks with mossball or play 'beat the badger.' with his son. He would even spend nights in the nursery telling stories about his ancestors until Batkit feel asleep snuggled up in his paws. They had a bond that could rival Bluecloud and Nightheart's.

Greystone felt a sharp pang of pity for the young kit as he walked to the front of the crowd and sat with a stotic expression. He knew what it was like to lose a parent that did there best to make you happy.

"Batkit, You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bat_paw _Your mentor will be Greystone. I hope Greystone will pass down all he knows on to you." Sandstar meowed before turning to look at Greystone.

Greystone slightly froze up as he stared into Sandstar's eyes which held the color of dock leaves in Newleaf.

"Greystone**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Smalltail, and you have shown yourself to be Honorable and Patient. You will be the mentor of Batpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Batpaw."

Greystone was able to unfreeze himself to touch noses with his new apprentice. "I know what it feels like." he whispered before moving away. It could have been just his imagination but he could have swore he saw Batpaw's eyes flicker from sad to slightly hopeful.

But before he could do a double take,Batpaw was already walking away to greet his foster family.

"Congrats,Batpaw." Fuzzytail purred licking Batpaw's ear though her Unusual orange eyes flashed with worry.

"How come we can't be Apprentices with Batpaw?" Beetlekit asked peering out from behind his mother's tail. The small mottled brown tomkit's Emerald green eyes held a innocent curiosity.

"Batpaw's a few days older then you. You'll join him in the apprentice den soon." Fuzzytail meowed brushing her tail over her son's ears.

"Promise, You'll vist?" Sparrowkit asked, The she-kit was almost the same size of Batpaw,She still looked up to him and would follow him wherever he went.

"Yeah...Sure." Batpaw meowed before going into the apprentice den.

Greystone watched all this with a small frown before he was gently nudged by someone. He turned to see Goldenfall looking at him with a soft smiles gracing her muzzles.

"You'll make a find deputy,Greystone." Goldenfur purred touching her nose to his cheek.

"Thanks, Goldenfall...But I don't want to be deputy." Greystone sighed flattening his ears.

"Why not?...Are you worried failing Forestclan?" Goldenfall asked sitting down next to the grey tabby.

"...Yeah. I mean, I've only been a warrior for 5 moons. Why did Hawktail have to die? He would have been much better then me." Greystone meowed sadly,Closing his eyes.

"Hey, While I agree that Hawktail's death could have been prevented. I believe that you can be as great deputy, If not better as him." Goldenfall's meow was firm and when Greystone opened his eyes again. Goldenfall's amber ones stared at him with such confidence that he could help but meow "Really?"

"Really, Now why don't you go show Batpaw Forestclan's territory?" Goldenfall purred licking Greystone's ear before walking towards Russetear again.

Greystone let a small smile grace his muzzle. _"Redfoot, You have a great taste in She-cats."_ He thought before walking over to the Apprentice den to get Batpaw.


	3. Allegiance

**Forestclan: The clan that lies at the heart of the forest.**

**Leader: **

Sandstar- Long haired sand colored light ginger tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **

Greystone- Grey tabby tom with Amber eyes

**Apprentice, Batpaw**

**Medicine cat: **

Adderwing- Reddish brown tabby tom with copper eyes

**Warriors**

Redfoot- Thick furred calico tom with dark ginger paws.

**Apprentice,Cricketpaw**

Nightheart- Black long haired tom with dark grey ear tips, Dark green eyes

Bluecloud- Blue-grey she-cat with light green eyes.

Icebird- White she-cat with pale grey muzzle and blue eyes.

Ashbelly- Big Light grey tom with dark grey underbelly and Yellow eyes

Torntail- Small dark grey she-cat with a battle scarred tail.

Sparrowtalon- thick furred Dark brown tabby tom with sharp claws.

Mousefang- Fawn colored tom with battle scarred pelt and hazel eyes

**Apprentice,Breezepaw**

Russetear- Dark ginger she-cat with darker ginger ears and Green eyes

Mossypelt- Light brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Goldenfall- Pale amber tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Alderstrike- Light grey tabby tom with a white throat and amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Cricketpaw- small Blue-grey tom with darker ears,Muzzles,paws and tail, Light green eyes

Breezepaw- Grey and cream she-cat with nicked ears.

Batpaw- Thick furred Dark brown tom with pale cream chest and underbelly

**Queens**

Fuzzytail- Black she-cat with a long fluffy tail.(Mother of Mossypelt's kits Sparrowkit and Beetlekit.)

**Kits**

Sparrowkit- Big brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Beetlekit- Small mottled brown tom with green eyes

**Elders**

Volewing- Dark grey tom

Swanfoot- Once pretty pale grey she-cat with Dark blue eyes

Puffinfur- Black and white tom with graying muzzle

* * *

**Dustclan- The clan that lives in a dry land**

**Leader: **

Blazestar- Dark ginger long haired tom with yellow eyes and a scar on his left eye.

**Deputy:**

Sedgestorm- Handsome black tom with Green eyes

**Medicine cat:  
**

Doefur- Small dusty brown she-cat with white spots on her back and flank and blue eyes.

**Apprentice,Berrypaw**

**Warriors**

Pebbleclaw- Grey tabby tom with Dark blue eyes

**Apprentice,Lakepaw**

Harestorm- Dark brown tom with orange eyes

Swiftfoot- Tan colored tom with yellow eyes

Marigoldpelt- Ginger marbled tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Whitestream- Thick furred white she-cat with dark grey paws and ears.

**Apprentice,Poolpaw**

Dappleface- Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with copper eyes

Fallenburr- Ginger and white tabby tom.

Scorchstripe- Handsome Reddish tabby tom with dark green eyes

Patchgorse- Black and grey patched tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice,Ravenpaw**

Roseflake- Pretty Dark cream she-cat with white paws and tipped tail

**Apprentices**

Berrypaw-Reddish tom with darker chest and orange eyes

Lakepaw- sleek furred Grey and white tom with blue eyes

Poolpaw- Silver she-cat with black classic stripes

Ravenpaw- Black she-cat with Dark yellow eyes

**Queens**

Foxfeather- Dark red she-cat with fluffy fur and dark green eyes(Mother of Berrypaw and Pebbleclaw's kits Emberkit and Creekkkit.)

Frostcloud- Silver classic tabby she-cat with blue eyes(Mother of Poolpaw and oldest queen in the nursery.)

Mistleshine- Thick furred black she-cat with white muzzle and chest. (Mother of Ravenpaw and expecting Swiftfoot's kits.)

**Kits**

Emberkit- Dark orange she-cat with brown chest and paws,Green eyes

Creekkit- Grey tabby tom with light blue eyes

**Elders**

Grasstail- Light brown tabby tom

* * *

**Treeclan- The clan that hunts in the trees**

**Leader: **

Ravenstar- Black and white she-cat with light green eyes

**Deputy: **

Shellsong- Silver Bengal she-cat with Dark amber eyes

**Medicine cat:**

Stonefeather- Dark grey tom

**Apprentice,Leopardpaw**

**Warriors**

Kestrelclaw- Golden brown tom with white chest and paws and Yellow eyes

**Apprentice,Hazelpaw**

Spiderberry- Large mottled black tom with Orange eyes

Rippleface- Light brown tabby tom with distinctive face markings

Goldenfeather- Thick furred Cream colored she-cat with white tipped tail

Thrushclaw- Light brown tabby tom with darker brown paws and muzzle

Flamestep- Ginger tabby tom

**Apprentice,Sorrelpaw**

Sootsong- Dark grey she-cat with Darker grey patches and muzzle

Firewhisker- Ginger tom with long whiskers

(Need some warriors.)

**Apprentices**

Hazelpaw- Light brown she-cat

Sorrelpaw- Light brown tom with cream patches

Leopardpaw- Golden spotted she-cat

**Queens**

(Need Queens.)

**Elders**

Elmclaw- Brown tabby tom with grey ears and muzzle

Nettlemist- Grey she-cat with white flicks

* * *

**Frostclan- The clan that survives in the cold**

**Leader: **

Rushingstar- Siamese she-cat with turquoise eyes

**Deputy: **Eaglefoot- Big brown tabby with white paws and ears.

**Medicine cat:**

**Warriors**

Lightstep- Cream and ginger she-cat with green eyes

Stoneheart- White tom with black ears and striped legs,Amber eyes

**Apprentice,Applepaw**

Ivypelt- Ginger and white she-cat with Green eyes

**Apprentices**

Bramblepaw- Grey tom with green eyes

Larchpaw- Mottled, tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Applepaw- Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and forest green eyes.

* * *

**So yeah, I have a idea of what I want to do here but I need some ocs before I start. Also Frostclan is sorta like Shadowclan.**

**Form**

**Name:**

**Warrior name(If you're a kit,Apprentice,Loner etc.):**

**Gender: **

**Age: **

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Pelt color:**

**Eye color:**

**Special markings:**

**Major Scars:**

**Personali****ty:**

**History(At least tell me what happened to parents.):**

**Crush/mate:**

**Kits:**

**Kin:**

**Extra**

**Mentor:**

**Apprentice**


End file.
